House of Pride
by Moral Mark
Summary: Welcome to Prospero High School, the future of Los Angeles under the House of Magnus.
1. Prologue

HOUSE OF PRIDE

_NOTE: Written in rough comic book script style with very little page information and limited panel/scene direction; instead, the script is broken down into specific scenes. Also, the script is slightly modified to maintain a level of suspense for the casual reader._

_Oh, and typical disclaimer stuff. Brian K Vaughan and Marvel own the rights to Runaways, House of M, not me, etc. etc._

PART 1 - PROLOGUE

_Sunday evening, outdoors. A large, moderately busy patio just outside a mall. Groups of teenagers are scattered across the tables, while on the walkway's middle-aged adults are walking with their children through the food court. Hanging overhead on the street posts are posters for the House of Magnus Gala. It is also apparent, with the signs and banners strewn across the walls and store windows that it is back to school season. Closing in on a particular bench just outside, a lone teenager leans back casually, staring up at the orange sunset sky. A large set of earphones cups the sides of his head and occasionally, every so slightly, he nods his head in tempo, half-lost in the melody the drowns his ears, half-lost in the thoughts that drown his mind. Closer inspection indicates that whatever it is that's taking up his head, it must be important -_

(OFF PANEL):

Excuse me, whatcha listening to?

_The earphones kid doesn't notice_.

(OFF PANEL):

Hel-LO? Anybody in there?

_The teenager continues in his trance_

(OFF PANEL):

Hey DEAFTONE! Talking to you!

_The teenager snaps out of his trance and turns to his inquirer as he pulls his headphones away from his ears._

(OFF PANEL):

There you go, see? That's how hearing works!

_The speaker turns out to be an eleven year-old brunette girl, holding two shopping bags on her side._

TEENAGER:

Uh, can I help you?

11 YEAR OLD:

You seemed so into it, whatever it is you were listening to. So I wanted to find out.

TEENAGER:

Shouldn't you be with your parents or something?

11 YEAR OLD:

Nah, they let me loose with my friends to go school shopping for a bit. So I bought me a new Spider-Man plushie, the Prince of Genosha DVD, these reaaaally cool flashy light saber-wand thingies (pulls out a flashing neon yellow plastic wand-sword and thrusts it into the air) . . . . ooh, and I also got -

TEENAGER:

I'm pretty sure they wanted you to get school clothes and supplies.

11 YEAR OLD:

Yeah, but Spider-Man plushies are so much cooler!

TEENAGER:

And they help you in school how? Besides, Spidey's a wrestler. Couldn't get any more fake if you asked Wonder Man to do it.

11 YEAR OLD:

Nuh-uh! I - (pauses) wait I came here to ask you a question!

TEENAGER:

That you did. And by doing so, went off on Spider-man plushies instead.

11 YEAR OLD:

(ignoring the snarkiness) So, whatcha listening to?

TEENAGER:

Nothing.

11 YEAR OLD:

Yeah okay.

_The teenager pulls the headphones back onto his ears and begins to go back into deep thought. The 11 year old turns away, feinting walking away, when she hops up on the bench next to the teenager, yanks one of the earphones away from the teenager's head, and pries her ears in._

TEENAGER:

Hey! What! Offa me!

_The 11 year old holds her ground, gets a few seconds of hearing time before she comments._

11 YEAR OLD:

Well, a little moody, are we?

TEENAGER:

Not exactly bright and upbeat, huh?

11 YEAR OLD:

What the heck is it?

TEENAGER:

Quasi una Fantasia.

11 YEAR OLD:

Quaza-huh?

TEENAGER:

Piano Sonata Number 14, 1st Movement. Beethoven.

11 YEAR OLD:

Oh, you mean, that really old composer guy who did that DA DA DA DUN thing?

TEENAGER:

YES. That DA DA DA DUN thing. Same guy.

11 YEAR OLD

(listens a few moments longer)

Man is this a downer. Piano's playing like somebody died, or like, the end of a story or something.

_The teenager pulls off the headphones_

TEENAGER

That's what everyone thought when they first heard this movement, even back in its time. See, back then, sonatas were set up in three movements, fast-short-fast, like most regular movies you see today. Thing is, this sonata didn't follow the established sonata format. It threw everbody off, but set the mood for the rest of the piece. Starts off as bittersweet lamentation, but finishes in a ferocious blaze of crescendos and fortissimos.

(leans back and stares at the sky)

Sometimes, passion doesn't begin with something found, but with something lost.

The 11 year old, listening intently, just stares at the teenager for a few moments.

11 YEAR OLD:

I have no idea what you just said. And I speak English.

TEENAGER:

See? I told you. I was listening to nothing.

11 YEAR OLD:

Well, can I listen to more of your nothing?

TEENAGER:

Why not.

_The teenager hands the 11 year old his headphones, which she eagerly puts on and continues listening. The teenager smiles warmly as he continues his relaxed seat on the bench._

11 YEAR OLD:

So, don't you have school tomorrow too?

TEENAGER:

You know what? I do.

11 YEAR OLD:

High school, right? Which one?

TEENAGER:

Prospero High.

11 YEAR OLD:

(ecstatic) REALLY? THAT MEANS YOU GET TO MEET MY FRIENDS?

TEENAGER:

You have friends in high school?

11 YEAR OLD:

Yeah, they're really cool! They're all funny and nice and like -

(OFF PANEL)

Molly . . . . !

11 YEAR OLD:

Mommy?

(OFF PANEL)

Molly! There you are!

11 YEAR OLD:

(pulling off head phones)

Mommy! Daddy!

_A brunette couple approaches Molly, holding shopping bags of their own._

ALICE HAYES:

There you are! Been looking all over for you!

GENE HAYES:

We checked your friends, but you weren't with them.

MOLLY HAYES:

Wonder Man is stupid. I didn't wanna go meet him.

ALICE:

Well no arguing there. Let's go, angel face! We have school tomorrow!

MOLLY:

(to Teenager)

Well, thanks for letting me listen to your nothing. At least they sounded kinda cool.

TEENAGER:

Eh, no problem, I guess.

MOLLY:

(to her parents)

Hey! He's going to school tomorrow too! He's going to Prospero High like the others!

GENE:

(whistles) Really? Well, congratulations on making it in! And good luck on your first year tomorrow, Mister . . . .

VICTOR

Mancha. Victor Mancha.

_(EAAAAGGGHH! does not like Rough Draft RTF script formatting. I'll try to fix the indents so that's easier to read. Until then, please bear with the italics for now)_


	2. Welcome to Prospero High

HOUSE OF PRIDE

_NOTE: Written in rough comic book script style with very little page information and limited panel/scene direction; instead, the script is broken down into specific scenes. Also, the script is slightly modified to maintain a level of suspense for the casual reader._

_Oh, and typical disclaimer stuff. Brian K Vaughan and Marvel own the rights to Runaways, House of M, not me, etc. etc._

PART 2 - WELCOME TO PROSPERO HIGH

_Panels show a newscast in a television. On the bottom left-hand side of the screen is the acronym, MNN. A woman in professional suit is facing out at the audience, and to her left is a block title that says "The World of Magnus: Today and Now ." On the bottom of the screen is, in bold white letters the name "Julie Powers."_

JULIE:

Welcome back to MNN. As part of our ongoing special reports on the legacy of Eric Magnus, our next feature covers our world's never-ending issue of mutant-sapien relations from a different perspective - from the eyes of a teenager.

Los Angeles, California. A city whose very fabric is woven in mix of cultures, histories, and mutant origins. At the peak of the Mutant-Human Wars, the city was nearly destroyed during the L.A. Riots where mutants, then underground, rose against their sapien oppressors. L.A. was engulfed in violence and flames for nearly four weeks until an unlikely alliance of mutants and sapiens, called the Pride, quelled the riots. Lead by a group of six families, the Pride peacefully ended riots, and by the time Magnus birthed the age of Mutants that fateful day in Central Park, Los Angeles had already begun a slow but steady transition to the new age.

Now, fifteen years later, Los Angeles is both the model and microcosm for today's mutant-sapien affairs. Where are we now, and where are we going? These are questions we ask of ourselves, questions we charge to our youth, the next generation. And in the heart of Los Angeles, to whom can can we pose these questions than the students at Prospero High School, the premiere private charter school in Los Angeles . . .

_Series of short, consecutive panels. Victor is going through his first few days in school. Each panel is a shot of a different teach, each of them in mid-lecture._

TEACHER 1

. . . first quiz will be on chapters one through three at the end of the week. It will definitely be over first three basic trigonometric theorems . . .

TEACHER 2

. . . an eight and a half by eleven notebook, a black pen for your lab work, and a blue pen for pre-lab exercises. I will take points off if you don't have your . . . .

TEACHER 3

. . . by the time we're through with unit one, you should be familiar with the three branches of the US Government, who they report to, the four basic branches of Genoshan leadership and what they do, and be able to explain how they all relate to everyday . . .

TEACHER 4

. . . the key differences between mutant geneology and powered sapiens. This paper will be due three weeks from now . . .

TEACHER 5

. . . we'll be speaking English for now, but by the second week on we'll be speaking in tongue. The more you talk in language, the more you build on your vocabulary . . .

TEACHER 6

. . . read Shakespeare's _The Tempest_ and _Measure for Measure_ carefully, because for the first half of the semester we will closely study . . .

_The text pours into a panel of Victor, leaning casually upright on his desk as he looks down on his piece of paper and carefully takes notes. Three wider-shot panels zoom out from VICTOR, each panel similarly shot but in different classrooms. In each of the three classrooms we see a colorful assortment of student surrounding VICTOR. However, some "cast familiars" do appear in each of the three panels. In panel one, we see a goth girl several chairs away from Victor. In panel two, one row behind Victor we see a blond male discretly pass a note over to a purple-haired woman in the front row. In panel three, what appears to be a rainbow glowing tall woman somewhat eyes VICTOR just two desks away._

_Switch to several consecutive panels, VICTOR overhearing random conversations as he goes about his business._

_Panel one, VICTOR opening his locker._

GIRL 1

Like, oh my god! Haven't seen you all summer!

GIRL 2

I totally stayed with my aunt over the summer at South Genosha beach

GIRL 1

No way! Seriously?

GIRL 2

Yeah, got this part-time job as a tourist guide assistant, teleporting people all over. And oh! I totally met this guy over the summer! He's like, sooo -

_Panel two, VICTOR walking down the hallway._

JOCK 1

You believe this? We're still on first week of school and already we lost Perez and Jonesy.

JOCK 2

Well, that's what you get when coach puts Graham on D-line. People get smashed up.

JOCK 1

No joke. Dude's built for the line, but he's gotta figure out how to pull back on his powers. I mean, it's practice, for Christ's sake!

JOCK 2

You think we can get Stein to sub in for Perez?

JOCK 1

Dude, the guy's all Lacrosse, man. Besides, their team's prepping for the next three weeks for the season, and you know how Coach Thames and Ramsey butt heads when they share players.

JOCK 2

Not like Coach Ramsey has anything to complain about. I'm pretty sure he doesn't need his eleventy billionth Lacrosse All-State title. If only our team kicked that much ass . . .

_Panel three, VICTOR waiting in line at the cafeteria._

GIRL

Man, a week into school and I already want this year to end.

BOY

Thought we were getting a Casa Grande this year.

GIRL

You'll have to ask our beloved class president for that.

BOY

Well, Prez Yorkes better get a move on. I so need a mega-fajita right now.

GIRL

Give her a break huh? She's done everything else right so far - first effective class president in like, forever, come to think about it -

_Panel four, we see VICTOR sitting on the bleachers, eating his lunch alone. The rest of the bleachers are empty save one couple on the opposide side of Victor who are several seconds away from a full-blown smooch-fest, and the field before him is lightly scattered with several kids tossing a football around. VICTOR keeps to himself._

(OFF PANEL)

Yeah, you're definitely new around here.

_VICTOR turns to face the speaker, who is the same rainbow-colored girl who was occasionally eyeing him eariler in one of the classrooms._

RAINBOW

Nobody eats here alone at lunch. Unless of course, you're going to make out with somebody here. (pauses) Well, Janet comes here for lunch and cries her eyes out until her boyfriend comes to make things up with her for the fortieth time, which results in them being on each other like rabid spider-monkeys beneath the bleachers. Quite disgusting, really.

VICTOR

(grins)

Hey, I could totally be with a girl who has invisibility powers. We were about to have some private time until you came along.

RAINBOW

Ha! Lisa and Rachel are already taken. Nice try, wise guy.

VICTOR

(jokingly swinging his fist)

Aw, nuts, you got me there.

RAINBOW

(extending her hand out)

The name's Karolina Dean, sir. I go by K, usually.

VICTOR

(shaking KAROLINA's hand)

And I'm Victor Mancha, me lady. Hey, wait a minute, your parents wouldn't happen to be -

KAROLINA

- Representatives Franklin and Leslie Dean, Majesdane Ambassadors to Earth? Yes, I'm totally a spoiled politician's daughter. But don't worry, I'm only mildly chemically imbalanced.

VICTOR

Well whew, thank god for that.

_KAROLINA sits down next to VICTOR._

KAROLINA

Saw you in Mr. Harris's English Lit class. Seems to be a tightwad, but eh, like everything else in this school, Prospero High's not as crazy and uptight as people make it out to be. I mean, yeah, it's tought at times, but the trick is to share your experiences with other people, you know?

_Two scrawny teenagers on the field attempt to chase down a long-thrown frisbee, until one of them gets frustrated and teleports right in front of it, catching the orange disk with his hands_

KAROLINA

You know anybody around here?

VICTOR

. . . no, not really. And, uh, I'm not sure if people around here would let one more into their cliques, being a transfer student and all.

_KAROLINA glances at VICTOR with puppy-dog eyes, almost immediately empathizing with his situation_

KAROLINA

Okay, that's it. I'm showing you around.

VICTOR

Huh, wha? But wait a minute, I -

KAROLINA

Nope, no excuses. Can't allow you to graze alone in the wilderness. You are now officially my new project.

VICTOR

Project? Does that mean I'm a science fair diorama now?

KAROLINA

Shush.


	3. Best and Brightest Scene 1

HOUSE OF PRIDE

_NOTE: Written in rough comic book script style with very little page information and limited panel/scene direction; instead, the script is broken down into specific scenes. Also, the script is slightly modified to maintain a level of suspense for the casual reader._

_Oh, and typical disclaimer stuff. Brian K Vaughan and Marvel own the rights to Runaways, House of M, not me, etc. etc._

PART 3 - BEST AND BRIGHTEST - SCENE 1

_Same as Part 2, this scene starts with several panels of the MNN newscast. However, instead of Julie Powers, we see Karolina on-screen. Like in Part 2, the MNN logo is on the bottom left-hand corner of the screen. Across the bottom, in white and bold, texts "KAROLINA DEAN." The sub-line below the name is "Daughter of Representatives Dean - Majesdane." The several panels show Karolina in mid-conversation, with the facial expressions reflecting that throughout._

KAROLINA:

. . . it's like the identity crisis thing that we face right now, as teenagers, as we're growing up. As individuals, we're constantly struggling to find out who we are, what part of us to accept, what part of us to love. We're constantly torn apart between the different sides of ourselves that even we're not not sure what to do next, that sometimes we can go crazy and insane and make dumb decisions like the teenagers we are . . . that we're supposed to be.

But once we find that balance, once we accept who we are, and totally, not just partially, do we become happy, that we may grow up happy.

I believe the identity crisis we struggle with as individuals is like the identity crisis we as a society face today. I think we're this tense, between humans and mutant today, because deep down as a whole we're still not sure what to make of ourselves, what to accept. And I think, as the next generation, that's what we have to do - figure that out . . .

_Sudden transition to the Prospero courtyard once again, sequentially immediately after the end of Part 2. Victor and Karolina approach a familiar face . . ._

NICO:

So K, who's the next victim?

_Victor grins as he comes forth. Before him is a teenage, Japanese-American female, dressed in black garb, save for the purple eye-shadow and select pieces of her outfit._

VICTOR:

The name's Victor. Apparently, I'm Karolina's new project.

NICO:

Hoo, boy, let's just hope she doesn't blow you up or anything, huh?

VICTOR:

That's what I've been thinking the entire time so far.

KAROLINA:

Hey! (playfully punches Nico on the shoulder)

NICO:

Why are you punching me for?

KAROLINA:

You started it.

NICO:

He finished it.

KAROLINA:

Hey, yeah! (punches Victor)

VICTOR

(jokingly)

See what I mean?

NICO:

(to Victor)

So, how's Prospero for you so far? Brain about to implode yet?

VICTOR:

Nah, I'm waiting for it to leak out first.

NICO:

Yeah, that'll happen too. That's why I offer free brain surgery services around mid-semester - Nico Minoru Lobotomy Enterprises! Buy one get one free!

VICTOR:

Hey, as long as I don't need insurance.

KAROLINA:

Wow. One minute in and I'm already deeply disturbed. (to Nico) Hey, where's your beloved beau?

NICO:

Oh, out probably kicking the crap out of someone at MagicQuest again. But he's taking me out to dinner tonight. Hey, do me a favor? When you see him later on this afternoon, hand this back over to him? I won't be able to see him until later on tonight.

KAROLINA

Sure, babe, no problem.

_Nico hands Karolina a boxed set of DVD's. On the front of the case is the name, Cast._

VICTOR:

Whoa! The uncut special edition, 3rd season of Cast? Oh man, sweet! I - (hesitates) - should probably stop before I completely nerd out.

NICO:

Oh, feel free to nerd out. Trust me, I hear it all the time.

KAROLINA:

(overly dramatic)

Well, the rest of the wild awaits, and alas, I must acquaint this hatchling to the pack. Goodbye, my sweet Raven!

VICTOR:

I'm a hatchling now?

NICO:

A _project_ hatchling, I might add!

_Victor and Nico wave to each other as he and Karolina continue through the school courtyard._

VICTOR:

Minoru . . . she's Robert and Tina Minoru's kid right? Head Wizards of the Order of the Sacred Night?

KAROLINA:

Sure do know your famous names.

VICTOR:

Well, when you see them on the paper or on TV every other day, gets kinda hard to forget even in the midst of Satuday morning cartoons.

KAROLINA:

Point.

Actually, Nico's holding up the family name pretty well. Next summer she's probably getting an internship with Dr. Strange, and she's already a natural with all that magic hoopla and whatnot.

(smiles)

Plus, she plays one helluva bass.

_As they continue through the courtyard, Victor scans at the groups of people they pass by. Many of the groups are an ecclectic, colorful mix of mutants and humans alike, as indicated by physical appearance and the occassional energy streak. The groups, however, not only vary in this respect, but also by their cliques - though each group has an overall clothing style, we can noticeably spot outerlies. The apparent jock group has two people dressed in all black, similar to Nico's getup. The "thick-rimmed glasses" nerd group has a boy in a football jersey among them, having a two-way conversation with one of the nerds as well as a slightly overweight, gamer-looking character._

VICTOR:

Huh, interesting crowd you have here.

KAROLINA:

Eh?

VICTOR:

I'm passing through your school here like an opening scene from a teen movie, yet it looks anything but. Everyone seems to actually get along here. Not even your cliques are stereotypical.

KAROLINA:

(looking around)

Huh. You know, I actually never noticed until now.

VICTOR:

And you know? For a high-up, super-snooty charter school, this place actually seems kinda . . .

_Zoom out to the rest of the courtyard, showing the student populous in all its colorful, crazy glory._

VICTOR:

. . . normal.

KAROLINA:

(grins)

Well, you know, it wasn't always like this.

VICTOR:

What do you mean?

KAROLINA:

Well, let's just say that things kinda rolled together because of . . . well, Alex.

VICTOR:

Alex?

KAROLINA:

Alex Wilder. If anything, he's the glue that holds us all together. See -

(OFF PANEL):

Hey, look out!

_Suddenly, a yellow ball rockets towards Victor. However, just as fast as the ball shoots towards him, Victor reflexively brings his right hand to his face and catches the ball._

(OFF PANEL):

Hey, not bad, amigo. Good reflexes.

_From a distance, the next panel pans to a blonde muscular male, one hand in his pocket, another holding a crosse._

CHASE:

But can you do it with a crosse?

KAROLINA:

(slightly annoyed)

Geez, Chase, you could have knocked somebody out with that!

CHASE:

(approaching Karolina and Victor)

Sorry, K. Mackey over there was showing some of the girls how to do a long pass, but he kinda got a little carried away.

(Chase thumbs over to a teen and two girls at a distance, the teen jock shrugging his shoulders sheepishly)

Besides, quick hands over here made it out all right. (looking at Karolina) Who's the new kid, anyway?

VICTOR:

Victor.

CHASE:

You play at all Vic?

VICTOR:

Off and on.

CHASE:

How much is "off and on?"

VICTOR:

Not hardcore or anything. (tosses the yellow ball back to Chase)

CHASE:

(raising an eyebrow)

Really?

_Chase places the yellow ball in the pocket, then swings the crosse high. The yellow ball rockets through an open area of the courtyard, hitting the E on a yield sign at the end of the field._

_Chase then points to the same yield sign at the end of the courtyard_

CHASE:

That sign's about fifty yards away.

_Chase hands Victor his crosse._

CHASE:

Betcha can't hit the E on that sign. (pauses) You don't have super-strength as your power or anything, right?

VICTOR:

Not the last time I checked (takes Chase's crosse)

CHASE:

(looking at Victor's hands)

Hey, good grip.

KAROLINA:

Chase, come on, this is stupid -

VICTOR:

(smiling)

It's all right. I love a challenge.

_Chase grabs another yellow ball from one of his teammates and places the ball in the crosse pocket._

_Victor glances at the sign for a moment, before rolling the cross into an elegant swing, launching the ball at a fast-moving arch towards the yield sign. The yellow ball slams on the yield sign, almost perfectly striking the E._

CHASE:

(glances for a moment)

Damn, amigo, not bad for "off and on."

(OFF PANEL):

Hey! Who did that?

CHASE:

(grinning slightly devilishly)

Of course . . .

_A middle-aged woman bursts into the panel, infuriated and pointing fingers._

MRS. PRICE:

(pointing at Victor, who is guiltily holding the crosse)

Unacceptable! This is not appropriate behavior in this school, young man! What is your name?

VICTOR:

(sheepishly)

. . . . Vic - Victor.

_Chase looks at Karolina with the same devilish grin. Karolina replies disapprovinglywith a look of disgust and disappointment. Chase, losing the grin, rubs the bridge of his nose._

MRS. PRICE:

Well, Victor, you're going with me right now -

CHASE:

Sigh Mrs. Price, that was me. It was my fault. I was showing Victor here how to properly do a pass to Dave Mackey over there, but I got carried away. (takes the crosse away from Victor)

MRS. PRICE:

Mr. Stein, seeing as this is the first week of school, and that I've got REAL troublemakers on my plate already, I'm going to let you go this time. But watch it with the ball throwing, okay?

CHASE:

I understand, Mrs. Price. I'm sorry.

_As Mrs. Price walks off, Chase turns to Victor._

CHASE:

Hey, gotta give you props for making that shot, amigo. Plus if K's cool with you . . .

SFX - SCHOOL BELL:

BRRRRIIIINNNNGGG!

KAROLINA:

Tsk. And lunch is over way too soon.

CHASE:

(extends his hand to Victor)

Good to meet you, bro. See you around?

VICTOR:

(slapping Chase's palm, returning the gesture)

I'm sure we will.


End file.
